I'd Lie
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: If you asked Hikari how she felt about Jun...without a doubt, she'd lie. Twinleafshipping


**Hi guys! So this is my first time writing a _game-verse_ Pokemon fic, but I think that game-verse Twinleafshipping has always been better! And I'm not exactly sure why I decided to use the Japanese names...well, anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine; the song _I'd Lie_ belongs to Taylor Swift**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes._

"Earth to Hikari?"

I blinked and noticed that I had completely blanked out. My best friend since we were little kids, Jun, was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you like, five times if you wanted to stop and do something in Canalave City before we headed back to Twinleaf," Jun said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no I'm fine," I answered, trying not to blush as I realized that the very same eyes that he was rolling right now were exactly what had caused me to blank out in the first place.

We had just finished training on Iron Island and we were on our way back to Twinleaf Town via Sailor Eldritch's boat. Jun had been talking to me _(of course he had been, he never __**stops**__ talking)_ and I had been staring in amazement at his eyes. Those eyes, bright orange and endlessly energetic, just like him. That flash of silver that appeared when he was determined, the misty sunset color they turned when he was tired, or even the strange reddish-orange when he was angry…Jun's eyes seemed to be so much more than simple _orange._ And my unusual fascination with his eyes at that moment had made me completely incapable of focusing on his words.

"Okay, just making sure you didn't wanna like, visit the library or something. You've always liked the library," Jun shrugged.

I smiled, knowing Jun had absolutely _no_ patience for the library. A place where all you did was read books _and_ you were forced to sit and be quiet? That was in no way a place for Jun.

From inside the captain's cabin we could hear Sailor Eldritch arguing with his wife on the communicator device. We peeked in and heard Sailor Eldritch say something about how he had done the grocery shopping last week and it was her turn. His wife snapped something back in return and Sailor Eldritch meekly agreed to his wife. He sighed, a smile returning to his face as he told his wife he loved her.

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

Jun plopped back onto his chair and ran his hand through the crazy blond hair on his head. "I'm never getting married."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why not? I wanna get married. Someday."

"Of course _you_ do," Jun laughed. "You're a girl. Girls love all that _'happily ever after'_ stuff. But me? I think being married would just hold me back. You saw Sailor Eldritch. I don't want my wife to be able to tell me what to do like that!"

I giggled along with him. "Maybe that's what makes marriages work, Jun. Even after all the arguing and fighting, someone always gives in because they both love each other."

He just shrugged. "Eh."

I rolled my eyes at him, outwardly acting as though I didn't even care about him not wanting to get married. But secretly, I was hoping he was wrong. I would never admit it to him _(or anyone else, for that matter)_, but whenever I pictured myself getting married, Jun was always the one waiting for me at the altar. He was my best friend, we had known each other since childhood. And besides, for an eleven-year-old, I was sadly inexperienced when it came to love and dating. The only boy I had ever remotely _imagined_ I could marry was Jun.

"Well, kids, we're here. Canalave City," Sailor Eldritch announced as the boat came to a stop.

Jun rushed off the boat first and waited impatiently as I gathered my stuff.

"Thanks again, Sailor Eldritch!" I called, waving as Jun hurriedly pulled me away.

"No problem!" I faintly heard him reply, but we were already too far.

"Slow down, Jun!" I gasped out as he ran across the Canalave bridge and all the way to the edge of the town.

"How about _you_ hurry up, Hikari? You're slower than…a Slowpoke!"

"Very creative."

"Whatever!" he said impatiently. "Come on, our moms will be waiting for us!"

"_Ack!_" I squealed as he yanked my wrist and pulled me towards Twinleaf Town. "_JUN!"  
_

* * *

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke I fake a smile, that I know all his favorite songs._

"So, what is a magician's favorite Pokémon?" Jun asked, a grin on his face as we sat in my bedroom.

I sighed, knowing fully well that this joke was going to be just as lame as the others. "What?"

"An Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam!" Jun cracked up at his own corny joke.

He turned to look at me and I pretended to laugh. "That was a good one."

He beamed, plopping down on my bed. "You know, if I ever need a backup job, maybe comedy's the way to go!"

I cringed, but faked a smile for him. "Yeah! That's a…great idea!"

"Hey, 'Kari? Can you put on some music? I'm getting bored."

I flipped through my CDs and found his very favorite. As soon as his favorite song started playing, he sat up.

"Hey, I love this song!" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know." I blushed. I knew every single one of his favorite songs and exactly why they were his favorites too. One song was the song his mom used to sing to him, one was the song he and his father would always sing for karaoke...and _my_ favorite out of his favorites was the song that had been playing from a neighbor's radio the day that we had met.

"Are you stalking me, Hikari?" Jun teased.

"Of course not! I only know you like this song because I'm your best friend, you dummy!"

A mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Then why are you turning red?"

I was about to say something else, but he quickly grabbed my hands and started dancing with me. Naturally, Jun was leading and he was going completely off rhythm, but I didn't mind.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Catching you off guard so that you wouldn't yell at me."

"Well, it worked," I told him shyly, resting my head on his shoulder.

I noticed the blush that was now spreading from his cheeks to his ears. To get him back for completely surprising me, I asked, "Who's the one turning red now, Jun?"

* * *

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes._

"Happy Birthday Jun!" I called, giving him a huge hug.

He looked completely confused. "What?"

"It's November 17th! Your birthday!" I said brightly.

"_What?_" He looked at the Poketch on his wrist and his eyes widened. "It's my birthday and I didn't even remember!"

I knew Jun was forgetful, but to forget his own birthday? This was a new low.

"Well, even if you forgot, _I_ didn't. Here's your present!" I offered him the gift I had spent a half hour carefully wrapping.

He ripped off all the giftwrap excitedly in about three seconds. I almost regretted giving him a gift if my thirty minutes was wasted in three seconds…that is, until I saw the wide grin on his face.

"Wow, 'Kari! Thanks!"

He held up my present, which happened to be a brand new green jacket and an orange scarf. I knew it would be perfect for him, considering how he always complained about the trip to Snowpoint City being so long and cold.

"Try it on," I urged. "And it's green, your favorite color!"

"This is awesome! It fits perfectly," Jun said. "I'm glad you know my favorite color. Most people think it's orange, 'cause I wear it so much. But I don't think I could deal with a completely orange jacket!"

I could just imagine how much of an eyesore that would be if Jun was wearing a jacket so orange it made him look like a traffic cone.

"Yeah, good idea I went with green," I laughed.

He scooped me into a hug. "Thanks again, Hikari!"

"You're welcome," I said, beaming. I tilted my head as I realized something. "You know, you look a _lot_ like your dad right now."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. Your dad wears a green jacket too. And you and your dad have the same color hair, and the same color eyes too," I pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right! Well, that just proves that I'm going to be as good a trainer as him! Maybe even _better!_" Jun said.

"Maybe if you can beat me," I teased, softly elbowing him in the arm.

"I will eventually! It's just 'cause most of the time you battle me, I'm…tired! Yeah, that's it!"

"Liar."

"Hey! I'm fining you for calling me a liar! Besides, aren't you supposed to be _nice_, since it's my birthday and all?"

"Those rules don't apply to your best friend," I replied.

Jun crossed his arms. "Says who?"

"Says me!" I laughed.

"Well, it's my birthday, so whatever _I_ say goes," he said smugly. "And _I_ say that you have to be nice to me."

I opened my mouth to say another retort, but I just sighed. "Come on Jun, I don't wanna argue with you on your birthday."

"Sorry for you, but I _love_ arguing."

"Believe me, I know," I muttered.

"And I especially love arguing if it's with you, Hikari," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Why's that?" I asked indignantly. "And besides, it's not supposed to be good to argue!"

"But you're my best friend. And you said so yourself, some rules don't apply to best friends!" Jun chuckled.

I blinked, realizing that he had just completely turned my own argument against me. But before I had the time to acknowledge that _and_ think of a comeback, Jun was already running back to his house.

"See ya later Hikari!" he yelled.

I stamped my foot angrily. "Jun!"

One of our neighbors, Suki, had witnessed the entire scene that had just happened. Suki was fifteen, a good four years older than me. She had a knowing expression on her face.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Hikari, do you have a crush on Jun?" Suki questioned with that knowing smile.

_"What?"_ I exclaimed. "_No!_"

Suki shrugged. "Mhmm. Sure. And you called _Jun_ the liar."

I hurried to my own house but, hearing Suki's giggling, I knew I had been too late. She had _totally_ seen how badly I was blushing.

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._

* * *

**So, that's the end! I hope you liked it, and I'd appreciate a nice little review! :)**


End file.
